14 Days of Valentines
by rkfollower
Summary: Read the Intro for more information... TG, TT, TS, TK, CG, CT, CS, CK, RG, RT, RK, ZT, ZS, and ZK.
1. Introduction

Hello there! This is a compilation of stories about the different couples in HSM... It has a title of 14 days of Valentines because I'll be posting 14 stories from Feb1-14. I just hope I meet this... Here are the couples that will be featured:

Troyella

Troypay

Traylor

Trelsi

Chadella

Chadpay

Chaylor

Chelsi

Ryella

Rylor

RYELSI

Zekepay

Zekelor (i don't know what they are called... )

Zelsi

This is not the sequence of the way I'm going to post it. I randomly selected the arrangement of the couples so that the readers would not get bored of stories that will feature the same character for 4 days straight.

I hope you'll like this. I'm going to start posting tomorrow and I would love to hear your thoughts about this.

-rkfollower


	2. Detention

"Hey Troy!"

Troy grumbled as he heard Sharpay squeal his name. This day was one of his worst and he didn't need another reason to make it worse.

Seeing Troy's reaction to her greeting, Sharpay approached the captain of the basketball team. "What up with you? You look like someone who was dumped on Valentine's day."

"I was! Just leave me alone Sharpay!" Troy spat without his eyes leaving the props he was painting for detention with Ms. Darbus.

She didn't comply to his orders, instead she asked about the issue more. "Gabriella broke up with you? Today? Why?"

Realizing that the blond would not go away without the details, he sighed and looked at her. " If I tell you why, would you leave me alone?"

The girl nodded.

Troy began, "Well, Gabriella texted me today and told me that she needed to break up with me because his ex-boyfriend is moving here. Apparently, they only broke up because she had to move here. Since they're going to be together again, they decided to try to make things work again between them. Ms. D caught me reading her message during Drama class so I got detention. There! Are you happy now? Can you just leave me alone now please."

Without another word, Sharpay stood up and left the auditorium. Troy was glad that she granted his request. But not long after the blond left, a girl's scream pierced through his ears. The voice sounding so familiar to him. Gabriella.

Troy quickly got up and rushed towards the source of the scream. He was surprised to see Gabriella on the floor being tackled by a very angry Sharpay, Troy qickly grabbed the blond off his ex-girlfriend while his friends too care of of the Einsteinette.

"What in the world poped-up in your head that made you want to jump Gabriella?" Troy asked the still very angry drama queen after they reached a safe distance away from the smart brunette.

"She dumped you on Valentine's day! No one deserves that, especially you. She had it coming." she replied not realizing what she just implied with what she just said.

Troy didn't miss that part and was blushing because of it, "You didn't have to do that. I'm fine."

Sharpay shrugged her shoulders. "Eh... Kelsi would have done the same thing if she found out. Gabriella should be thankful that Kelsi already left with Ryan or else she would have had to wrestle two girls."

Troy laughed. "Thanks Sharpay."

She smiled. "No problem Troy." She turned and started to head towards the exit of the building.

"Wait!" Troy shouted making the blond turn. " I was... I was wondering if … I uhm... I have this reservation for dinner and was wondering if you... uhm... maybe,,, uhm...."

"Go with you?" she supplied "I would love to. Pick me up at 8?"

Troy nodded and Sharpay continue to her original path.

"Maybe this day is not that bad at all." Troy said as he walked back to the auditorium to finish his work.

* * *

This isn't the first Troypay story I have written, but this is the first that I actually posted. Sorry if I entered a very small tiny Ryelsi in the story.(Did you actually see it?) I promise there's no Ryelsi in the next story. Which couple is it? You should read to find out. :)

Almost forgot, please tell me what you think... Reviews... :)


	3. Secrets

Hey... So this is my second story. As I promised there is no chance of you seeing a Ryelsi here. But please don't be discouraged, I know a lot of you like this couple. I don't like it that much because I am a big RYELSI fan.

Thanks to Dramione x3 for reviewing my last story... Hope I'll hear from other readers too. Your opinion matters to me and will help me improve my next stories. :)

* * *

Ryan Evans sighed as he looked around the area. The place was crowded with hundreds of Twilight fans. It was the first Twilight convention ever and being a fan of the book even before the movie was shown, Ryan had to come to this. But seeing the place and realizing that it was occupied of mostly girls that had a big crush on Edward or the actor who plays him in the movie, he decided to leave and just go home. He was walking towards the exit when he heard a voice call out...

"Hey Wildcat!"

Ryan froze and slowly turned his head to see the person that called his attention.

"He...hey Gabriella.." he greeted nervously

"Why so nervous Ryan? Let me guess, you don't want anyone to find out your here right?" the braniac asked.

Ryan scratched his head. "Well, uhm... I guess that's a yes."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. As long as you don't tell anyone about me either."

"Sure! But why? I mean, I thought you were all for the "being yourself" thing?"

"I am. I'm just afraid what the others will think about... you know... THIS!" she said pointing to her Bella costume.

"You look nice by the way." Ryan complimented.

Gabriella blushed. "Thanks. You don't look half bad yourself. I bet you'rr going to win th best Edward costume."

It was Ryan's turn to blush. "Thanks."

Ryan decided to stay and the two teens enjoyed each other's company for the whole day. They just talked anything and everything about the book and their lives. Ryan didn't take notice of the brunette until now. They had so much in common and was a little sad that the day had to end.

"Okay guys! I would like to thank you again for coming here. I hope you all enjoyed yourselves. So before this party ends, it's my duty to announce the winners of the costume contest. Can I have the envelope please?" the emcee announced.

Gabriella bumped Ryan's shoulder, "Good luck!"

Ryan smiled "You too!"

The two returned their attention to the stage as the announcer spoke again. "Ok guys, are you ready?"

The crowd shout affirmatively.

The man continued "Okay, First for the best Edward costume, the winner is participant number 656!"

"Oh my God, Ryan! That's you!" Gabriella screamed pushing Ryan to the stage. Ryan not believing what was happening didn't speak.

"Congratulations.. uhm..." the emcee started.

"Ryan" he supplied.

"Okay, congratulations Ryan! Well, aside from all this Twilight goodies, you along with our best Bella costume winner will win a dinner together tomorrow! So ladies are you ready? The winner of the best Bella costume is..." he trailed.

Ryan prayed that Gabriella's name be called. He was developing a little crush on her with all the time they spent together today and maybe a date would get them started.

"Participant 169!" the emcee finally finished.

Ryan waited patiently for the girl to come up th stage. He sighed with relief as he saw Gabriella come up and accept her award. After she was done, he approached her,

"Told you! You are the most beautiful girl here. I can't wait for our date tomorro."

Gabriella smiled at him. "Me too."

* * *

That's it! I don't know about this one. I didn't really feel anything when I was writing it. Oh well... just let me know what you think. If you want me to never write a Ryella ever again I will totally accept it. I'll just move on with my next couple. Here's a clue... one is a guy and the other is a girl! Haha... Reviews....


	4. Tutor

Wow! I finally got reviews for my stories... thank you so much! you made my day! sorry if this one is kind of late... i had classes and I wasn't able to post this...

Thank you to Dramione x3, xXMissEXx, ylc, and celestiallove56 for their lovely reviews! Thank you also to all those who included this to their alert list! Hope you enjoy this one! Don't forget to review!

* * *

"So light is a wave?"

"No, not exactly. Troy are you even listening to me?" Taylor shouted in frustration.

"Yes! I just missed that one. So if you're telling me that light is not a wave then it must be a particle right?" Troy asked.

"No!" she yelled again.

"Then what is it!" Troy shouted back getting frustrated himself.

"It's both a wave and a particle. It has a dual nature and so does every matter."

"You mean even us?"

"Yes, when we're moving."

"I don't get it."

"Well, a French physicist named Louis de Broglie combined Max Planck's and Einstein's Equations and said that wavelengths of waves and momentum of particles are related."

"Oh....... I still don't get it."

"Urgh!!! I give up, Bolton! I thought you were better than Chad, my mistake!" Taylor stood up and started to gather her books but Troy stopped her.

"Please stay! I'm sorry. I'm going to pay more attention, I promise. I just really need to pass this exam or else I will banned from playing." Troy pleaded.

Taylor shook her head. "I'm sorry Troy but I don't have the patience to teach you. Why don't you ask Gabriella to tutor you? Which make me wonder, why did you ask me to tutor you while Gabriella is your girlfriend and is a much better teacher than me?"

Troy didn't respond. He sat back down to his chair and just stared at his Chemistry book.

Taylor, picking up the something was wrong, sat down beside Troy and asked him politely.

"Troy, what's wrong? Did you and Gabby have a fight? She didn't mention anything to me this morning. She usually talks to me when you guys have misunderstandings."

Troy still didn't respond so Taylor spoke again.

"Troy?"

"She's... she cheating on me." Troy whispered.

Taylor almost fell off her chair. She didn't know that Gabriella was capable of cheating on Troy.

"I'm sorry Troy but did I hear you correctly? Gabriella is cheating on you? With who? How did you find out?"

"Yes.. She's cheating on me with Jason. I saw them making out in one of the locker rooms."

"Are you sure it wasn't just a spur in the moment? Maybe it was just a one-time thing and that she didn't mean to do it. Does she even know you know?"

"I've caught them several times. And no she doesn't know that I know. I don't want to think about it that much. I want to focus on my exams first then I'll deal with her later." he answered.

Taylor didn't speak word but instead captured Troy in a hug as an effort to comfort him and show him that she feels for him.

Troy, at first, stiffened but soon relaxed to the hug. He definitely needed that and he was glad that Taylor was there for him.

Pulling out at the same time, the two looked t each other and slowly leaned in for a kiss. The kiss didn't last long for upon contact the two quickly jumped apart and looked everywhere but each other.

Troy was first to break the silence. "Uhm... Thanks Taylor... for the tutoring. I guess I'm on my own from here."

Taylor looked into Troy's sad eyes and smiled. "Nah... I think I gonna stay. I think you need more help. Besides, I think I owe it to my fellow wildcats to make sure that the star player is suited up for the biggest game of the year."

Troy smiled for the first time that day. "So, explain to me again why light is both a wave and a particle."

* * *

I don't have anything to say so... just please review and let me know what you think... :)


	5. Masks

Hello there! I'm back to my regular posing time! Haha... We'll here is my 4th story... I kind of rushed my typing because I have to study for an exam so there may be some(many) errors here. I promise I'll just edit it tomorrow... :)

Thanks to celestiallove56 and Dramione x3 for their review... Again, I would also like to hear from others... Please let me know what you think... This is the first time I wrote for these couples(except for Ryelsi) so I would really like to know if a have a future here! Haha.... Hope you'll enjoy this....

* * *

Chad sighed as took another sip of his vodka. He never thought that he will ever regret going to a party. But he did now. He was at the Evans' mansion, attending the Valentine's party Sharpay arranged. The party had a theme of masquerade so everybody was wearing masks, including him.

He was not having fun at all. A couple of girls, some he knew some he didn't, already tried to get into his pants. Some guys will be happy to get that kind of attention but not him. He came to the party to enjoy it with his friends but that was not the case. He should have seen it coming. Of coarse the guys will spend their time with their respective girlfriends. It's Valentine's day for crying out loud!

His train of thought was interrupted when he felt light taps on his shoulders. He turned around and came face to face with a girl, who was wearing a well-decorated green mask, that he couldn't recognize.

"Hey Chad! What are you doing here alone? Where's Troy and the others?" the girl asked curiously.

"I don't know." he answered. "Troy is most like making-out with Sharpay in one of the rooms. Ryan and Kelsi are outside because those two are not fond of parties unlike most people. I think Zeke is in the kitchen rummaging through all the food the Evans have and Jason is flirting with some random girl on the dance floor."

"Oh..." was her only response as silence filled the gap between them. Before either one could talk again, Beyonce's song Single Ladies played through the loud speakers.

"Oh... I love this song!" the girl shrieked. "Come on, Chad! Let's dance!" pulling the boy with her to the dance floor. Chad followed her lead as they danced to the catchy tune. He still didn't know who the girl was but he followed his instincts and still hung-out with her. He didn't know why but he felt comfortable with her company and was having fun for the first time that night.

The fast-paced song quickly ended and turned into a much slower song. The mystery girls smiled up at him and started walking of the dance floor. She didn't get far much because Chad already stopped her.

"Hey, I danced with you, It's your turn to return the favor." he smirked at her.

"Fine... I guess I do owe you." She said with a sarcastic tone as she wrapped her arms around his neck..

The couple swayed with the song and didn't speak a word to each other. They just danced and savored the moment as if it was the last thing they were doing on earth.

At some point, the two teens locked eyes with each other and as if something greater than them was controlling their actions, they crashed their lips into a sweet passionate kiss.

The kiss became warmer and warmer and turned into a full-on make-out session. The couple took a short break from their kissing to look for a room where they can continue their "activities" where other people could not bother them.

Chad was about to attack her sweet lips again but an annoying ring interrupted him. The girl grabbed her phone and answered it.

Hanging up her phone, the girl turn to Chad. "I have to go. My mom wants me home now. She need my help with something in the house. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, babe. Can I give you a ride?" he asked courteously.

"I'd love love that." she smiled up at him as she grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers.

Chad helped his date to his car then took his place behind the wheel. Realizing that he still didn't know who the girl was, he turned to her and asked politely.

"I know you might actually hate me for this but I have no idea where you live."

The girl raised an eyebrow but Chad could see it because of her mask. " Are you kidding me? You've been to my house for several occasions! Wait... Do you even know who I am?"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." she said a little taken back with what she learned. "I'll just give you directions okay?"

He nodded to her suggestion and started his car. She told him the directions to her house and he followed it intently.

"Here's my stop. Thanks for the ride Chad!" she said.

Chad looked at the house in front of him and quickly recognized it. He turned to the girl beside him.

"Gabby?"

She smirked at him, removing her mask. "You finally figured it out, Sherlock! Good job!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you." he felt bad that he didn't recognize his own friend.

"I told you, it's fine. You still hung-out with me even though know it was me. That meant a lot to me. I really had fun tonight. Hope we could do this again soon." she kissed his cheek for getting of the car.

"What about tomorrow? You free?" he asked from the car.

"Tomorrow at 8 is perfect." she replied.

He smiled. "Greta! See you till then."

She returned his smile as she watched him drive away.

* * *

That's the longest I have written so far for this. Please review and let me know what you think.... :)


	6. Project

I'll start this story like I always do. I would like to thank celestiallove56, ylc, xXMissEXx, digigirl02, and Dramione x3 for reviewing my previous works... I know there are still some of you out there who are reading this and I would really love to hear from you.

The next couple is something new to me. I don't actually read stories about them. Let me know what you think...

* * *

"Ryan! Do you think I should wear this blouse with this skirt of should I wear the dress mother bought me from Paris?"

Ryan groaned. "Wear the dress from Paris." He and Taylor were paired up to do a project for their physics class and they have accomplished nothing at the moment because of Sharpay's constant questioning about her wardrobe for her date with her boyfriend Zeke Baylor.

"I don't know, Ryan. Don't you think it's a little too formal? I mean, we are going to eat at a fancy restaurant but we're also going to see a movie. I think the blouse is the way to go."

Ryan tried not to roll his eyes "I guess so."

He turned back to Taylor to continue his task then Sharpay spoke again.

"But my purse goes so well with the dress. Maybe I should wear the dress. What do you think?"

The blond boy was about to open his mouth to speak but the girl behind him spoke for him.

"I think Ryan already told you what he thought. Honestly Sharpay, you can wear anything but it will not hide your really ugly personality. Can't you see that your brother and I are in the middle of something and your interrupting? I am a straight-A student and I don't intend on failing this class just because you can't decide what to wear for a stupid date."

Ryan could swear that he saw steam come out of his sister's ears. "Who asked your opinion Taylor? I mean you dress-up like your grandmother!And I don't give a rat's ass to your project or to your straight-A record!"

Taylor took a step forward and was now face-to-face with East High's drama queen. Ryan felt like the piggy in the middle as the two girls appeared that they were going to attack each other any second. Ryan prayed to the Gods that he be saved from the war that was about to happen in front of him.

Apparently hearing his prayers, a beeping sound came from Zeke's car from the outside and caught Sharpay's attention.

"Shit! Zeke's here! Look what you made me do! Urgh... I not wasting any of my time with you!" Sharpay said as she rushed out of Ryan's room to her own to get dressed.

Hearing the door close, Taylor turned to Ryan. "I can't believe her! She's so self-centered, so Ignorant, so urgh! Just thinking about her makes me frustrated!"

"I know what you mean..." Ryan replied.

"Then why do you tolerate what she's doing to you? Why don't you act like a man for once and fight for yourself!"

"She's my sister and I love her. I know she gets really annoying at times but I can tolerate it. I'd rather do that than get her mad. You don't know how nasty she gets when she doesn't get her way."

"Yeah, I guess I don't. But I know that Kelsi does and she wasn't afraid to stand up to her during the callbacks. I guess she has more balls than you. Then I guess the rumors about you are true."

"What?! What rumors?"

"Oh... Don't act clueless! I know you know what I mean..."

"I do. I'm not Gay!"

"Prove it! Show me that yo..." Taylor wasn't able to finish her sentence as she felt Ryan's lips press hard onto hers.

"Wow..."was the first words hat escaped Taylor as she pulled away.

Ryan smirked at her. "Still think I'm gay?"

She shook her head.

Ryan smiled."Good! Ready to get back to the project?"

It was Taylor's turn to smirk. "The project can wait. I have other things in mind." she said pulling Ryan in to another kiss.

* * *

That's it! I'm not sure about this one. I was kind of distracted when I was typing this because I was reading an article on the internet where Lucas Grabeel was interviewed about Adventures of Food Boy. He said there that Olesya Rulin told him about that project and she was supposed to play his leading lady but couldn't because of conflict in schedule! Urgh! I would have loved to see that! Did any of you know this?.

Don't forget to review! :)


	7. Inspiration

I can't believe I am actually fulfilling my promise of posting everyday! YAY!

As usual, I would like to thank these wonderful people who reviewed my last story: digigirl02, celestiallove56 and Dramione x3.

Small background on this couple: I actually like this pairing mostly because the girl is my favorite character in the movie! Haha... I actually have a community for this pairing. If you like them, just visit it. Haha... (Can you see that I'm in a happy mood right now? Haha!)

* * *

Kelsi braced her hands on her knees as she stopped from her jog to catch her breath. It has been so long since she ran and didn't know that she could get so tired so quickly.

"Playmaker?"

Kelsi's head shot up. There's only one person who calls her that. She turned around and came face to face with the Wildcat superstar.

"Hi Troy!" she greeted.

"Hey Kels!" he greeted back. "What are you doing here?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Jogging???"

He laughed. "Yeah... I uhm... I can see that. What I meant was, I always run here every weekend and it's the first time I saw you here."

"Oh... I only run when my mind is either full or empty." she answered.

"Pardon?" he asked confused.

She giggled. "Sorry, I meant I usually run when my mind is full of thoughts and I want to get rid of them or when my mind is empty and I don't have any inspiration for a song. Like for this instance, I need to write new songs for the next musical and I don't kn ow where to start."

"Oh... okay." he nodded in understanding. "You want to run with me? It will be more fun when you have someone to talk to."

She smiled up at him. "Sure.. Just take it slow. I haven't done this in months and I get tired easily."

"Sure thing, playmaker!" he told her.

The two friends run alongside each other, talking about anything they could think of. Their conversation led them to the topic of the latest musical.

"So what's the next musical about?" Troy asked.

"Well, the script is not completely done yet but as usual it's a love story again." she answered.

"Again?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Ms. Darbus gets into a mushy mood every winter so the Drama club performs a romantic play for the winter musicals." she explained.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure I'm going to watch it so I can listen to your beautiful creations." he announced.

Kelsi blushed to his compliment. "Thanks Troy. I just wish that inspiration hits me soon or else Ms. Darbus will give my job to someoneAWWWW!!!!"

Troy stopped abruptly and kneed beside his fallen friend who was wincing in pain.

"Kelsi, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"Cramps..." she whimpered.

Seeing the tensed up muscle on her right leg, he massaged it to ease th tension. His action were effective as Kelsi's expression lightened up until she has relaxed completely.

"Thanks Troy." Kelsi sat up supported by her elbows. Her face only inches away from Troy's.

Not knowing exactly what he was doing, he slowly leaned in and captured Kelsi's lips in a kiss. After for what he thought was an eternity, he felt Kelsi pull away. He stared directly into her eyes, which was shining brightly. She had the look on her face much like when gets an idea for a song.

"You found your inspiration?" he asked.

She smiled at him again. "Yep..." She leaned in closer to him again. "But I think I need to get inspired more."

He smirked at her, before capturing her sweet lips in another kiss.

* * *

Wooh.... Tell me what you think. Good, Bad, Okay?


	8. Hair!

Hello once again! Haha... The reviews of the following people has inspired me to write more and more:celestiallove56, ylc, digigirl02, xXMissEXx.. and Stardust. I'm running out of ways how to thank them.

I think the title gives away who the guy is but you have to read it to find out who the girl is. Here's a clue It's not Gabriella but could be Kelsi, Sharpay or Taylor. Haha.. Hope you'll enjoy this one... :)

* * *

"Girls, I have a question. I don't know why but it totally gets to me when Jason gets all stupid on me. I mean, I asked him earlier about him plans for us for tomorrow then he asks me what so special about tomorrow! I know that he's not that bright but when he's so clueless on things so obvious like Valentines day, he get so irritating! Does your boyfriends have the same problems?" Martha asked her friends during lunch.

"All boys have them Martha. As Taylor dubs it, Boy Disease. Even Troy is not perfect you know. One minute he's the perfect boyfriend, caring and loving, the next minute he turns into a lunkhead basketball boy. They're just like that." Gabriella answered.

"Gabby, I think your hanging out with Taylor too much. You're starting to sound just like her. And I totally agree with you. Ryan is just like that except instead of turning into a quote lunkhead basketball boy, he turns into BOI. He just follows Sharpay's every order even though I know he doesn't want to." Kelsi added.

Martha nodded. "What about you Taylor?"

"Before I answer your question. First of all, Kelsi, I would like to remind you that it's rude to talk about a person who is just wight here." Taylor raised an eyebrow on Kelsi.

Kelsi tried not to roll her eyes. "Sorry..."

"To answer you question Martha," Taylor started. "All guys have their stupid moments. And you just have to learn how to love that about them."

"Do you mean you love everything about Chad?" Gabby inquired.

"No!" she protested. "I mean, if I could change one thing about him, I would totally change his hair."

Kelsi smirked at her. "Really? I thought it was all about the fro?"

"It was really cute at the beginning but it gets annoying after a while. It's like I have to compete with his hair for his attention. I swear he spends more time grooming that thing than the time we spend together." she explained.

The bell suddenly rang loudly signaling that classes are to resume. The girls quickly grabbed their things and went to their separate classes. None of them noticed the pair of eyes that has been watching them all the while.

The Next Day...

"Hey Taylor!" Kelsi greeted. "Have you seen Ryan?"

"Nope. Not yet." Taylor answered. "Don't worry Kels, he's just probably preparing your big Valentines surprise."

The composer shrugged her shoulders. "Guess so. How about you? Did Chad give you your Valentines gift already.... OH! MY! GOD!"

Taylor looked over her friend and saw her eyes become as big as basketball as the pianist looked past her shoulders.

Taylor waved a hand over Kelsi's face to get her attention. "Uhm... Hello? Earth to Kelsi? Are you there?"

Kelsi raised her hand and pointed something behind Taylor. "Chad..."

Taylor raised an eyebrow to her friend before turning around to face her boyfriend.

"What... the... Hell!" she shouted.

"So? What do you think?" asked the almost bald Chad.

"You shaved your hair off? Why?" she asked back.

He smiled sheepishly at her before answering. "I kinda heard you talking to the girls yesterday about how you wanting me to change my hair so I did."

Taylor launched forward and captured Chad in a hug which he returned gratefully. She kissed Chad lightly on the lips before pulling away to inspect her boyfriend's hair.

"You know, you didn't have to do it." she stated.

"I know. I wanted to anyway." he answered.

"You are the BEST boyfriend ever!" Taylor shouted jumping forward to trap Chad in another hug.

* * *

7 down, 7 to go! What do you think? Reviews... :)


	9. Baking

I'm soooooo Sorry that I wasn't able to post a story yesterday! I was so busy with my assignment that I didn't have the time to publish this one.

Thanks to didigirl02,xXMissEXx, ylc, celestiallove56, Dramione x3, and Stardust for their reviews that made my very, VERY, bad day better..

* * *

"Hey sis, I'm going out get my gift for Kelsi. You need anything?" Ryan yelled hoping that his sister heard him.

Since there was no answer, he looked for her in her room but she wasn't there. He tried their practice room but she was still not there. He went to all the rooms he thought where Sharpay could be but the blond was nowhere in sight. It was until he smelled smoke coming from the kitchen did he realize where his twin was.

Ryan tried to fan off the smoke as he approached his sister. She was currently pulling out a very black "object" from the oven. "What are you doing?"

She rolled her eyes. "Baking!"

Ryan shook his head. "I don't think that's what baking looks like, more like burning if you ask don't you ask Zeke to help you?"

Sharpay sighed "I can't... because this is for him."

"Oh.... I didn't know you had a soft side sis! Since you can't Zeke for help just ask one of our chefs." Ryan suggested.

"I don't want to! I want to do it so it has a personal touch." she answered stubbornly.

Ryan Shook his head again. " You can still do it, just ask for instructions. I know Zeke is going to be ecstatic if he learns what you did, but I think he'll appreciate it more if it's edible."

"Fine!" Sharpay grumbled.

"Good! Got to go! You need anything?" he asked.

Sharpay shook her head. Ryan approached her and gave her a peck on the forehead before heading out the door.

The Next Day...

Sharpay parked her car and was quickly greeted by a tray full of pink cookies.

"Happy Valentines Day!" Zeke greeted.

"Oh... Thank you! These are so delicious!" Sharpay squealed, grabbing the tray from Zeke's hand before giving him a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Hehe... Glad you liked them." Zeke said smiling from ear to ear.

"Oh! I almost forgot... Stay here and close your eyes!" She instructed him before running to her car to get her surprise for him.

Zeke, clueless with what was happening just followed her order and put his hand over his eyes.

"You can open your eyes now!" she announced stretch her arms out so that the cake was right in front of Zeke's face. "I baked it myself!"

"Wow..." was all he can say.

"You don't like it don't you? It was supposed to be shaped like a basketball but the stupid oven wouldn't work properly." she said pertaining to the very distorted orange cake she was holding.

"No... I love it! It's perfect! I don't care if it didn't come out the way its suppose to. What's important is that you made the effort to make this for me." he replied.

Sharpay smiled before kissing Zeke again but now on the lips.

"You know, I really have to say that this is the second most fascinating thing that happened today." Zeke declared picking up some icing from the cake to taste it.

"What?!" Sharpay almost yelled.

He shook his head. "Don't get mad, just look over there." he pointed to the semi-bald man that was walking towards the school.

"Oh my God! Is that Chad?" Sharpay's eyes widened.

"Yep..." he answered.

"You're right! That is the most fascinating that I have ever seen ever!" she said as they walked towards the school themselves.

* * *

Haha... Sorry for mentioning the Chad hair thing again but I'm trying to do something here. I want to see if you guys can guess what it is. Haha... Reviews....


	10. Cliche

Okay... To meet my Feb 14 deadline, I'm posting 2 stories today! Haha... I actually don't like this one. I ran out of ideas when I was writing this so I don't think it makes any sense at all. Plus, unlike most of the Hsm fan population, I'm not that big of a fan of Troyella. But I want to hear your comments...

Thanks to: Nutmeg Lee, ylc, Dramione x3, Stardust, digigirl02, and celestiallove56.

* * *

"Hey guys! What's up?" Ryan greeted as he approached the group of boys that have gathered in front of Troy's locker.

Troy spoke. "I don't know what to do for Gabriella for Valentines day. I mean, I think of one thing and then realize that I have already done it. What are you guys going to do for tomorrow?"

"As usual, I'm baking Sharpay her favorite cookies but with a twist. I'm making it pink!" Zeke answered proudly.

"She's going to love that." Ryan commented. "I wrote something for Kelsi. I'm going to give it to her tomorrow."

"What about you Chad?" Zeke asked.

"Ha! I'm doing something so unexpected and so unbelievable that nobody will ever forget, especially Taylor! Speaking of which I need to go. I have this appointment to meet."

"Me too. Need a ride man?" Zeke asked Chad.

"Sure!" Chad nodded. "See you guys tomorrow!"

Troy and Ryan waved at the two boys as they exited the campus. Ryan then turned to Troy.

"Don' worry, I know you'll find a way to surprise Gabriella tomorrow." Ryan patted Troy's back before turning for the theater to meet his girlfriend.

Troy sighed. If only he could think of something, anything....

The Next Day...

Troy left a note inside Gabriella's locker to inform her to meet him at their secret spot. Originally, it was only his secret spot but since she became his girlfriend, they always hung-out there and it officially became _their _secret spot.

Troy paced back and forth, checking if all things that he prepared were perfect. He had set-up a small picnic for them with a small player on the side. It played all the songs that were special to them, including the song they sang during the New Year's party where they met and Kelsi's compositions from the musical and the talent show.

'She should be here any minute.' he thought as he looked at his watch-less wrist.

He was not disappointed as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He turned around and saw Gabriella ascending from the steps. Her eyes twinkled with amazement with what was presented in front of her.

Troy approached her and gave her the bouquet of flowers he was holding. "I know, It's cliché. But I really didn't know what special thing I can do for you. I can't bake like Zeke, I'm not creative like Ryan, and I definitely can't have have all my hair shaved off like Chad, so I just did this. I'll totally understand if you don't like it."

"Troy, what are you talking about?" Gabriella said with an amazed shake of her head. "This may be cliché for you, but this is one of the best things that a person has ever done for me. I don't love you because you can do this or that. I love you because you're you. "

"Really?" Troy asked, still not believing what she said.

"Yes! I'm just a simple person. You don't need to take me to some fancy restaurant for dinner to prove to me what you feel. I wouldn't care if you just take me out for ice cream. All that matters is that we are together and that we spend valentines day with each other." she reassured him.

Troy wrapped his arms around her waist as they danced to the music. "Wow! You should have told me that earlier. I could have saved a lot of time and money."

She laughed. "Well, you should have asked me first."

"Okay... Can I ask you something?" Troy spoke.

She nodded.

"May I kiss you?" he asked sweetly.

She chuckled. "Troy, you don't ask that. You just do it."

He smirked at her. "Oh... Okay!"

Troy slowly closed the gap between the until their lips met into a sweet kiss.

I like my last two chapters a lot better! I think you guys feel the same way too. No more Troy and No more Gabriella! Yey! Haha...

Hey, did you catch the hidden bald Chad in this chapter? Haha... This is the last time I'll mention that... MAYBE! Haha... Let me know what you think....

Last note, if you're waiting for my Ryelsi story, you should read chapters 8, 9 and 10. Why? I don't know... Haha... Reviews... :)


	11. Dancing Lessons

Ha! Did you see the title? Who could the couple be? Ryelsi? Maybe... Haha!

Thanks to celestiallove56, digigirl02, Dramione x3, ylc, xXMissEXx, and Stardust for continuing to review my works.

* * *

Chad played around with the player inside the dance studio where he teaches. He was waiting for his new student to arrive. He didn't know much about this person except for the fact that she is a girl and that he will be teaching her the waltz for her cousin's wedding.

Chad quickly stood up as he heard faint voices from the outside. He recognized his boss' voice talking to a girl's voice, he could swear he had heard before. The door opened as the two people entered.

"Chad?!"

Chad felt his heart stop beating when he heard his name. No one knew he teaches dance class. None of his friends did, not even Troy. But now, this person, this girl knew him and he knew that his secret will finally be revealed. He lifted his head to meet eyes with the person who would most likely reveal his biggest secret to the world.

"Small person... uhm.. I mean, Kelsi?! " he shouted as he saw the composer standing in front of him.

"Wow! You two know each other?" Chad's boss asked but didn't wait for any response. "Good! This will make things easier for both of you. Okay? Good luck!" the man said as he exited the room leaving the two dumbfounded in the middle of the dance room.

"Wow! This is a surprise!" Kelsi said, dropping her things in the floor.

"You can say that again." Chad replied as he went to the stereo, searching for the song they were going to dance to.

Kelsi approached Chad. "Since when have you been teaching here? Why didn't you tell us?"

"I started teaching here just a year ago but I started attending classes here when I was 6.i didn't tell you guys about this because it's not really some big of a thing" he answered without his eyes leaving the stereo as he still hasn't found the song yet.

Kelsi raised an eyebrow. "Is that really it or are you afraid of what the others may think?"

Chad stood up and walked towards Kelsi. "Yeah, maybe I am. You know how East High works, if someone finds out that I do this, it's so gonna be the end of my life. "

"You're exaggerating!" The composer shook her head as a slow song played through the speakers. "So what do I do?" she asked, her focus was now on the task at hand.

"Okay, just put your left hand on my shoulder and hold my left hand with your right. " he instructed.

"Like this?" she followed his every word.

"Yes, perfect! Now, we're going to move. Just follow my lead. Okay?"

Kelsi nodded as they danced around the room.

It was perfect thought Chad. He had taught a lot of people how to waltz but Kelsi was amazing. She matched his every step correctly. He couldn't believe that this was the first time she has actually done this. She made dancing the waltz look really easy to do.

Chad looked down on his partner and couldn't stop the smile that was forming on his lips. Her eyes were closed, absorbing the music that they danced to. Being a composer and musician really gave her the edge to be able to follow the complicated beat.

As if feeling that she was being watched, Kelsi opened her eyes and looked up to Chad. Seeing his intense gaze on her, she lost her footing and tripped on Chad's foot.

Chad, sensing that they were both loosing balance, quickly held Kelsi's waist and flipped her up so that he will the one who will hit the floor.

The two fell, Chad on the floor and Kelsi on top of him. Kelsi pushed-up using her hands to support her weight.

She looked worriedly over to her teacher. "Chad, Are you okay?"

Chad looked at Kelsi and nodded. "I'm fine."

Not knowing exactly how it happened, the two slowly leaned in towards each other until their lips met in a mind-blowing kiss. They stayed in the same position until the door of the room suddenly busted open. The two jumped up as a man entered the room.

Chad's boss seeing their position prior to getting up smirked at them. "I heard a loud thud from here and I thought something awful happened. But as I can see, everything is running smoothly here, so I guess I'll leave you guys to continue what you were doing."

Chad and Kelsi both blushed at the man's comment. He quickly exited the room right after, leaving the two teens alone in the room once again as they fell into a deafening silence.

Kelsi broke the silence first. "Hey Chad?"

"Yeah?"

"I have a proposition."

"About what?"

"Me not telling anybody about your secret."

"Are you blackmailing me?" he raised an eyebrow on her.

"Maybe..."

"What do you want me to do?"

I want you to go to my cousin's wedding with me as my date."

"That's it?"

Kelsi nodded.

Chad approached Kelsi and wrapped his arms around her. "I guess I don't have any choice. I didn't know you had an evil side small person."

"Only when I see something I really like." she smiled pulling Chad to another kiss.

* * *

Yey! Sorry not Ryelsi.... Haha... Again, I'm not sure about this one. It appeared a lot better inside my head. But you be the judge. Haha... :) Reviews...

PS: Just a reminder, Chad is no longer bald in this one! Haha... That's for you celestiallove56! I know how much you love his hair.


	12. Important

Okay... This is not a story. Just an important note. I want to thank you guys for continuing to read my stories. But unfortunately, due to my very demanding schedule mostly composed of exams, I will not be able to finish this series.........................................................................................................................

on February 14. There are 4 stories left and 2 of them has not been written yet but the idea is already there. I'm going to write them over the weekend and hopefully be done posting them on February 18. Again, I am really, really, sorry. I'll be posting one tomorrow so I hope you guys will like it. Until tomorrow! :)


	13. Too Good

Haha... As I promised here is one story for today! This may be the most unusual couple that I have ever written about. This may get weird and boring just be warned! Haha....

Thanks to krfan, digigirl02, ylc, celestiallove56, and Dramione 3.

* * *

"But Sharpay, I made this especially for you!" Zeke said as he followed the blond into the room. The pink icing filled cake he baked still at hand.

"I don't care!" the ice princess spat.

"But it has all your favorites..." Zeke began but was rudely interrupted by Sharpay.

"Urgh! Can't you take a hint? I don't like you! Never had, never will! Just leave me alone!" she shouted and everybody in the room was now looking at them.

Zeke was shocked with what he heard. He has been rejected before but no like this. He has never felt so hurt before in his life. He found no words to respond to her harsh ones.

"Bitch!" a voice shouted.

Fire burst out of Sharpay's eyes. "Who said that ?"

"I did." Taylor stepped forward. "You're a bitch! If you don't like Zeke, you can tell him that in many ways. You don't have to shout it out loud in front of the whole class.

"Ha! And why should I listen to you? I have been telling him that I don't like his since the beginning but he just doesn't listen. I had no choice." Sharpay said. "Besides, I don't car4e about his feelings. He's just another guy that totally likes me but is way too out of my league. How pathetic!"

Zeke's shoulders slumped lower. _'So that's what she thinks about me. I just one of the many guiys that was crazy about her.' _he thought. But this was quickly interrupted by a loud slap he heard.

Sharpay held her very red cheek as Taylor stares furiously at her. "That is not true! He's a great and sweet guy. Any girl would love to have him as her boyfriend. You know what, you dont' deserve hi. He deserves someone better. He's too good for you!"

Sharpay stared at Taylor and then Zeke. She looked around the room and saw that all eyes were on her. Never in her life has she been so humiliated. She turned around and left the room, shouting franticly for her brother.

"Thanks for standing up for me." Zeke told Taylor as soon as the drama queen was out of sight.

"It's nothing. Everything I said was true." she declared.

Zeke blushed as he remembered what Taylor said earlier. "Really? Would you be honored if you were my boyfriend?"

Taylor smiled. "Of course I will. Like I said, you're a great guy, Sharpay is just too stupid not to see that."

"Thanks... would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" he asked quietly.

"What?"

"Nothing!" Zeke tried to cover in fear of the possible rejection. He changed the subject. "Hey, do you like strawberry cakes. I baked one and I wouldn't be able to finish it on my own."

"I love strawberry cakes!" Taylor screamed.

"Great!" Zeke smiled as he lead Taylor to the cafeteria.

"Zeke?" Taylor suddenly spoke.

"Yeah?" he looked at her.

"Yes." she answered.

"Pardon?"not knowing exactly why she said that.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend."

* * *

I think this is the most random story I have ever written. So many things just popping out of nowhere. Haha.... This story is very special because this is the 1st non-ryan or non-kelsi fic where I didn't mention Ryelsi even once! Ha!

Last three stories! Reviews! :)


	14. Affair

I am BACK! Haha... I don't have much to say so I'll just thank Stardust, celstiallove56 and digigirl02 for reviewing my previous work....

* * *

Sharpay ran to the door as she heard their doorbell ring. She opened the door and was quickly greeted by a smiling Chad.

"Hey!' he said with a wide grin.

"Hey yourself." she greeted back.

"Thanks!" Chad entered the house looking around. "You alone?"

"Yeah.! Parents are on a week long cruise and Ryan is out with Kelsi." she answered as she ushered her visitor to the living room.

"Good! Then I guess we can have some alone time." he smiled as he placed a kiss in the base of Sharpay's neck.

"Chad!" she pushed him back. "You are here to study not to make kissy faces with me."

"But..." he tried to reason out but was interrupted by Sharpay quickly.

"No buts!" she shouted, shoving a book into his chest.

"Fine." he gave up and opened the book.

Chad looked over at Sharpay and tried to contain himself. Since, they were hiding their relationship from everyone, they rarely had time to spend with each other. And now that they were alone inside her really big house and with her being so close, he couldn't help himself but to wish he could kiss her. But he had to stop himself. Sharpay was studying seriously and he wouldn't dare disturb her. They may be a couple but when the ice princess was disturbed or was in a bad mood, no one was safe, even her boyfriend.

"Stop staring at me and start studying!" Sharpay's words breaking Chad's train of thoughts.

"I cant' focus. We haven't spent much time this week and I miss you. Can we please just have you and me time even just for a few minutes?" Chad pleaded, pouting like a little girl.

Sharpay closed her eyes and sighed in defeat. "Fine... But we are going to study harder after okay?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Chad shouted launching forward and kissing Sharpay passionately on the lips. They made-out for a minute, two, three, until studying has been completely forgotten. They were so absorbed with each other that they didn't hear a car park in the garage and that two people had already entered the house.

"AHHH!!!"

The couple jumped apart. Blushes creeping into their faces as they looked at a very surprised Ryan and giggling Kelsi.

"Ryan, Kelsi, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to watch a movie?" the dram queen tried to act casual.

"The theater was full so we decided to watch an old movie here." Kelsi answered trying to contain he giggling.

The four fell into an ocean of silence. All of them just wanting the moment pass. It surprised them all when Ryan decided to break it.

"I think Kelsi and I are going up to watch the movie." he said as they ascended the stairs. Half way up, he stopped and looked at the other couple. "You two should come up and join us."

Sharpay looked at her brother, then Chad, then back to Ryan and nodded. "Sure, we'll be up after a few. We'll just grab some food for all us."

Ryan smiled down on them before following his girlfriend to their entertainment room.

As soon as Ryan was out of sight, Sharpay turned to Chad. "Wow! That went better than I expected."

"Yeah, maybe its not a bad thing to tell our other friends about our relationship." Chad said.

"Maybe, I mean I felt a big weight lifted upon my shoulder when Ryan accepted our relationship." she responded.

Chad nodded as he wrapped his arms around Sharpay and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Hey! Are you two just gonna stay down there or are coming up here with us?" Ryan shout from upstairs.

Sharpay pulled away from her boyfriend and shouted. "We'll there in a sec!" She turned back to Chad, "Could we please go upstairs now before my brother drags us up there?"

Chad smiled and nodded as he grabbed Sharpay's hand, leading her upstairs to join Kelsi and Ryan.

* * *

Whatcha think? Haha... Too much Ryelsi? Let me know what you think!

Two more couples left... Who could be next? I'm sure that Kelsi is the girl but who will be the guy, Zeke or Ryan? I think you know who it is... Haha... Belated Happy Valentines everyone!


	15. Ditched

For those of you who are wondering if I'm still alive, well, as you can see I am. But of course this series has been postponed for almost 2 weeks now, so my apologies for that. I was supposed to post this last Sunday but the site decided that they didn't want anybody to post a story on that day so I wasn't able to. Haha... but don't worry this series is already done and I will be able to finish this!!! Please just let me have some time to type my Ryelsi fic because it's really, really long compared to the others I have written. So yep, this is Zelsi.

Thanks to celestiallove56, digigirl02, Dramione x3 and ylc for reviewing my work once again.

* * *

Zeke Baylor walked aimlessly around East High thinking of what just happened a few minutes ago.

_Flashback_

"_Hey, have you seen Sharpay?" Zeke asked the same question over and over again to every person he came across in the 70s looking East High Gym. But everyone he asked didn't know the location of the said blond and he felt something bad. It was as of something not right is happening or about to happen._

_He continued to scout the area in search of the missing drama queen in the hot pink dress, but instead of spotting Sharpay, he saw Gabriella _

"_Hey, Gabby! Have you seen Sharpay? I've been looking everywhere for her." he asked, oblivious of the tears that flooded the brunette's eyes._

"_I... I think I saw her in the janitor's closet with Troy." she answered, walking quickly past him headed to the gym's exit. She was quickly followed by a blond boy with a hat._

_Zeke stared at the Einsteinette with a confused look on his face. He didn't understand what she meant but followed it anyways. He went to the said closet, opened the door slightly and peeked inside. What he sees makes his blood boil. It was Troy and Sharpay sharing a passionate kiss with their clothes almost completely gone. _

_Hew closed the door, fighting the tear that were threatening to come down. He ran away from the room, wanting to get to a place farthest to it. _

_End Flashback_

Zeke's aimless wandering lead him to the roof top. He recognized it as Troy's secret place.

"Think he's not gonna mind me hanging around here, since he stole my date." Zeke muttered to himself coldly.

He slowly walked towards the edge of the building, looking at the wonderful view in front of him while enjoying the cold wind that flew by him, almost making him forget about the horrible occurrence that happened.

"What are you doing here?" a female voice asked, disturbing him out of his peaceful thinking. He turned around to see who his visitor was. He came face to face with...

"Kelsi? What are you doing here?" he asked.

Kelsi smiled at him. "Thanks for repeating my question. I believe I asked first so you answer first."

His face fell again with the memory of what happened. "My date, uhm... kinda dumped me to make-out with Troy in the Janitor's closet."

Kelsi shook her head. "Oh... that explains it."

"Explains what?" Zeke asked, confused with her statement.

"Why I'm here." she answered evenly.

"Uhm... no it doesn't." Zeke said getting more confused.

"Actually, it does." she began to explain, "See, my date ditched me to play _'knight-in-shining-armor _to Gabriella. He totally forgot he came here with another person."

"Oh... I get it now." Zeke nodded. "Sorry..."

"Don't be. It's not your fault those Evans couldn't decide who they really like. One minute Sharpay is all over you and Ryan is very flirty with me then the next minute she's drooling over Troy and he's following Gabriella like he was her shadow. It get really tiring a while." she told him.

He nodded with agreement. "I guess your right. I just want to move on. I want to be with a person that's the complete opposite of Sharpay. A person who actually cares about me. A quiet and simple person, someone that I share a common bond with. A person who appreciates me the same way I appreciate her.

Kelsi smiled at him once again as they both fell into an ocean of silence. Zeke looked over at his companion who was currently enjoying the view he was looking at earlier. His words earlier resounding in his mind. Only now did he realize that the person he was describing was already right in front of him.

"Hey, Kels?" he said trying to get her attention.

"Hmm?" she looked at him.

"I was thinking, it a great night and we shouldn't be spending it moping around about to unappreciative people." he said.

"Yeah... you're right. What do you have in mind?"

"That depends, do you want to go back to the party?"

Kelsi shook her head. "I really don't want to. Not really a party person."

"Great!" He smiled. "Hey, do you like frappes? I know this great coffee shop just a few block from here and they serve the best mocha frappes in the city!"

"Oh!!! I love mocha frappes!" Kelsi squealed.

"Really?" Zeke's smile gets even bigger. "Me too." He offered his arms to Kelsi "Shall we?"

Kelsi giggled at his gesture and linked her arms around his. The pair descended the stairs, their spirits higher than when the came up.

* * *

Yay! I like this one better than my last one. I don't know. That's just me. I love this two! Haha... Let me know what you think.

Ryelsi is coming up!


	16. Captured

Hello! I can't believe its already March and I'm still not done with this. So I'm posting the 14th and final story of this series.

As you all know, this is a Ryelsi story. I don't think this is the best story I've written here or the best Ryelsi story I have written but I've been lacking inspiration for a fluffy fic. So I apologize if this will not meet your expectation.

I don't own this song. I'll place a link on my homepage if you decide to listen to this.

Thanks once again to celestiallove56, krfan, digigirl02, Dramione x3, and ylc. Heheh....

* * *

Kelsi Nielsen frowned as she looked around East. Everybody has received their Valentines surprise and she hasn't. Even her friends were already feeling the love, Sharpay and Zeke were in the cafeteria, sharing the cake the blond baked for her boyfriend, Taylor was currently inspecting Chad's new hair style and Troy was at his secret spot preparing a romantic picnic for him and Gabriella.

What about her? She was currently standing alone in the middle of of the crowded East High halls looking for a guy named Ryan Evans.

Failing miserably with her hunt, she went to her locker to get her things for the day when something inside it surprised her. She picked up the hat that was sitting inside her locker and inspected it. It looked exactly like the hat Ryan wore from the winter musical auditions last year. There was a card attached to it with her name written on it. She opened the note and read it.

_I was captured the moment we met  
Carried away with every word you said  
It's a mystery how you got to me  
I fell in the spell of your charms  
With your siren's smile you caught me off guard _

Kelsi smiled as she finished reading the note. Now, she really needed to see him. Thinking that maybe Ryan decided to come early to class, she rushed towards their homeroom.

She was disappointed to see that there was no Ryan insight but instead another hat was seen on top of her desk. It was now her hat from the last day of classes, before summer began. Like the first one, there was another card lying on top of it.

_Just one glance took away my breath  
Then you drew me in with your tenderness  
You captivate my soul, I'm enraptured  
You knocked me out and you locked me up  
Stole my heart like a thief at love  
Keep me here in your happy ever after  
I'm captured _

Finishing the message, Kelsi placed the note with the hat inside her bag together with the previous gift she received. Se sat in her seat and waited patiently for Ryan's arrival as her fellow wildcats started to enter the room.

Ms. Darbus had already arrived a started her ever popular lecture about cellphones, but there was still no sign of Ryan. Kelsi became really worried and was not able to focus on what their teacher was saying. Only one thing played on her mind, _'Where the hell is Ryan?'_

The bell finally signaling the end of first period. Kelsi quickly grabbed her bag of the floor and rushed towards her Calculus class where Ryan was also her classmate. But like in homeroom, there was still no Ryan, but now, there was also no hat. She felt a little disappointed at this but shrugged it of. There were more important things to worry about, a missing drama king to be more specific.

Calculus class flew by quickly without her noticing it. It was finally her free period. _'More time to look for Ryan' _she thought.

She first went to the theater where they usually hung out during their free time.

"Ryan?" her voice echoed through the hollowed halls. Nobody responded to her call so she went to the backstage with hopes of seeing Ryan there. But like before, Ryan was still missing.

Kelsi was getting tired of his little "game". She decided to cool off some steam. What better way to relax that to play the piano. She approached the upright piano that was resting in the middle of the stage. As Kelsi came closer to the instrument, she recognized two familiar hats sitting on top of it, one was a blue and white stripped hat and the looked exactly the same except it is colored blue and dark blue.

Once again, she noticed a familiar note attached to the hats. Mimicking her earlier actions, she opened the note and read it.

_By the way just in case you care  
I'm here to stay, I'm not going anywhere  
I took a dive in your deep dark eyes  
And I'm never coming up for air  
I lost myself in this bond that we share _

Kelsi shook her head and smiled. "At least I know he's still alive." She placed the hat in her bag with the previous ones and started to play the piano. She played and wrote some music for the next musical when the warning bell signaled the beginning of her next class, which was Chemistry.

Nothing interesting happened during her Chem class except for the surprise quiz their instructor gave.

The class soon ended and it was lunch time. Kelsi pretty much gave up looking for Ryan. It seems to her that he will only show up when he wants to. She got got her lunch and went to the table she shared with Taylor, Gabriella and Martha. The girls were not yet there but she noticed something else on the table. A white fedora with a pink bang was on the center of the round red and white table. The note was like the second one with only some changes.

_One sweet kiss took away my breath  
Then you drew me in with your tenderness  
You captivate my soul, I'm enraptured  
You knocked me out and you locked me up  
Stole my heart like a thief at love  
Hold me tight in your happy ever after _

"Weird..." Kelsi commented as finished reading the note.

"What's that?" a girl's voice asked from behind her. It was Gabriella.

"A hat." the composer responded.

"Way to state the obvious Kels!" Taylor shook her head. "Isn't that Ryan's hat?"

"Nope. Now that I've noticed it, the pink band on hat is thinner that that of Ryan's. But this really looks a lot like it." she answered taking a seat beside Taylor.

"You know, you and Ryan are really meant for each other. You guys are the only people I know who notices every detail of a hat." Martha commented.

"Right!" Taylor added. "It's a little freaky actually." Kelsi just rolled her eyes on the comment.

Gabriella smiled at her friends before turning her attention to Kelsi once again. "I'm guessing that's from Ryan, right?"

"I think so. I think this is like the fifth hat I got today. Each of them, kind of represents every special point in our relationship." she answered showing the girls her bag full of hats.

"Wow..." the three girls reacted at the same time.

"Speaking of Ryan, where is he?" Martha inquired. "We had the previous period together and he wasn't there."

"I don't know. I haven't seen him all day either." Kelsi responded, taking a bite off of her sandwich.

The girls continued to chat about everything that happened that morning, from Sharpay's baking skill to Chad's new Do. Their conversation was cut short by the bell signaling the continuation of classes.

Kelsi had Physics for her next class. Ryan also had the same but based on the occurrences that morning she expected him to be absent once again. Sure enough, no Ryan showed up.

After Physics was Drama class which she shared with the Evans twins. Arriving at the classroom, she saw Sharpay sitting at her usual throne. Kelsi approached the drama queen, hoping to get some information about Ryan.

"Hey Sharpay!" she greeted.

"Oh... hey sis! What's up?" her not-so-obvious future sister-in-law greeted back.

"Do you know where Ryan is? I haven't seen him all day." the composer asked.

"He's sick. He didn't come to school today." the blond answered evenly.

Kelsi found the blond's answer rather odd. If Ryan didn't come to school then how does she explain all the hats she has been receiving.

Before she could ask Sharpay another question, Ms. Darbus entered the room and asked everyone to take their seats.

Kelsi, followed the teacher's instruction and turned to her seat. It was for the first since she entered the room, did she recognize another hat was again waiting for her. She quickly grabbed the hat and placed it inside her messenger bag as she sat down on her seat. She grabbed the note attached to the hat and read it underneath her table so she will not alert the teacher who was already beginning her lecture.

_Now you've got the best of me  
No one else could hold the key  
I'm captured  
_

Kelsi smiled once again as she finished reading the note. It was short but very sweet she thought.

"Am I right, Ms. Nielsen?" Ms. Darbus suddenly asked, shocking her out of her trance.

Not knowing what her teacher was talking about, she nodded her head affirmatively, hoping that it was the correct response.

It seemed that her answer was indeed right since the Drama teacher raised her proudly at the class and continued her lecture.

Kelsi didn't bother to listen anymore. It was her last class and she could wait to get out of there. She knew for a fact that she'll be seeing Ryan as she gets out of there.

Finally, after what Kelsi thought was an eternity, the final bell rang and school was done for the day. Kelsi grabbed her things and went directly to her locker.

She opened her locker and was greeted by a bowler hat that looked exactly like the one she wore during the callback for the winter musical. Yet again, another note was attached to it.

_Just one touch took away my breath  
When you drew me in I could not resist  
You captivate my soul, I'm enraptured  
You knocked me out and you locked me up  
Stole my heart like a thief at love  
Keep me here in your happy ever after  
I'm captured _

_Meet me at the Music room?_

_Love,_

_Ryan_

Kelsi didn't waste anymore time. She shoved her whole bag into her locker, only keeping the last hat in hand as she dashed off to the school's music room.

Reaching the said room, she slowly opened the door and smiled as she saw a blond boy, wearing the same hat she was holding(only there was a flower pinned to his hat), seated behind the piano and was playing an unfamiliar tune.

She slowly entered the room and approached the piano. Ryan smiled at her and began singing to the tune he was playing

_I was captured the moment we met  
Carried away with every word you said  
It's a mystery how you got to me  
I fell in the spell of your charms  
With your siren's smile you caught me off guard _

Kelsi raised an eyebrow. _'Where did I hear that before?' _she thought as Ryan continued to serenade her.

_Just one glance took away my breath  
Then you drew me in with your tenderness  
You captivate my soul, I'm enraptured  
You knocked me out and you locked me up  
Stole my heart like a thief at love  
Keep me here in your happy ever after  
I'm captured _

Her eyes widened as she finally recognized that the words he was singing were the same to the ones written on th cards she received.

_By the way just in case you care  
I'm here to stay, I'm not going anywhere  
I took a dive in your deep dark eyes  
And I'm never coming up for air  
I lost myself in this bond that we share _

She took a seat beside Ryan as she continued to listen to his beautiful song. His voice was not in it's best shape due to his cold but still beautiful.

_One sweet kiss took away my breath  
Then you drew me in with your tenderness  
You captivate my soul, I'm enraptured  
You knocked me out and you locked me up  
Stole my heart like a thief at love  
Hold me tight in your happy ever after _

Ryan smiled at Kelsi when she decided to join in on the chorus. He always knew she had a beautiful voice and he was glad that he was fortunate enough to hear her sing since she rarely does it.

_Now you've got the best of me  
No one else could hold the key  
I'm captured  
_

He sang loudly. His powerful voice echoing throughout the whole room. The ecstasy from this moment giving him the strength to sing louder, fuller. He wanted to express his feelings to the person who was sitting right beside him, how strongly he feels about her.

_Just one touch took away my breath  
When you drew me in I could not resist  
You captivate my soul, I'm enraptured  
You knocked me out and you locked me up  
Stole my heart like a thief at love  
Keep me here in your happy ever after  
I'm captured _

Kelsi joined Ryan in singing once again, he voice powerful as his. Their voices blended wonderfully as the song neared it end.

The couple just stared at each other as Ryan played the final notes of the song.

"That was beautiful!" Kelsi commented. "Did you write that yourself?"

Ryan nodded ever so slightly. "Yeah, but I know that it's not as good as yours..."

Kelsi shook her head in Taylor like fashion. "That's where you're wrong, Mr. Evans. This is one of the best songs I have ever heard. Take it from me, I'm a composer."

Ryan smiled brightly at her. "Thanks..."

Kelsi smiled back,s lowly leaning in to kiss him. Much to her surprise, he pulled back.

"What?" she almost shouted, obviously taken back by his actions.

"You know how much I love to kiss you, but I'm sick." he explained, pulling a tissue from the box placed on top of the piano. "I don't want you to get sick too."

"You're not getting away that easily." Kelsi smirked at him.

"But-" Ryan started.

"I'm sorry, Ryan but do you really expect me not to return the favor after you went to all this trouble to get me these hats and writing me this song?" she said.

"Actually, Sharpay was the one who placed the hats in your locker and tables. I was at home all day, sick." he responded.

Kelsi glared ate him, knowing exactly what he was trying to do.

"Fine..." Ryan sighed in defeat. "But don't blame me if you have a cold in the morning!"

Kelsi nodded enthusiastically before leaning into Ryan and planting her lips firmly onto his.

* * *

Wow! I can't believe it! I'm finally done! Yes! This was long mostly because I typed the song twice. I didn't know why I did it, I just did Haha...

I don't know if the phrase "Save the best for last" applies to this. I placed Ryelsi at the end so that I will have a motivation to finish this series.

So, for the last time, please let me know what you think of this story. Thanks! Ciao!!!


End file.
